The March Flower
by Darkness-Yuugi
Summary: This one your going to have to read on your own...


Series: March Flower Chapter 1: (Saturday) March 3, O3  
  
*Picture this: You just wake up, lets say around 9:35 A.M. when the sun isn't that bright but you have that nice orange and yellow sun peeking over the mountains and trees, and you walk to your window (If you have one) open it, and you feel a gentle breeze of morning air on your face, with the sweet sent of the march flower; The Cherry Blossom. Okay, that's just going a little overboard. (No one is that perfect.I think.) Anyway, I Hate All That Touching Feeling Sentimental Bull-Crap! Anyway, for young Sakura Kinomoto, that isn't what happens in her life.yet! She has had a good life.so far, she's also The New Master Of The Clow, (A little celebration goes off in the background.) and it is now time for her to face even difficult challenges like Clow Reed. Well, now she's in a collage dorm, Yes, that's skipping way ahead of time, especially for those who haven't seen the whole series, or episodes, or.. whatever, Now, Sakura wakes up staring at the ceiling.  
  
"My head hurts." Sakura says, "What did I do yesterday, I had a weird dream, and.what the heck is that incinerating smell? Forget it."  
  
Sakura goes to get up and she steps on a piece of glass. Sakura then jumps up yelping in pain. She rubs her head,  
  
'Glass? Wait, Head ach + Incinerating smell + Glass = PARTY?'  
  
"I Guess I forgot we had a party last night! I hope Tomoyo Cleaned up!"  
  
Sakura gasps, walks into the bathroom, and washes her face. Then she starts to brush her teeth, all of a' sudden,  
  
"SAKURA!! HELP ME!!" Tomoyo says franticly, "Look at this mess!"  
  
Tomoyo runs out if the bathroom, "The Deans Going to be here any minute for and inspection."  
  
"So!" Sakura Says whale spitting toothpaste foam everywhere.  
  
".On 'Sigma House'" Tomoyo added.  
  
Tomoyo runs back into the bathroom and runs behind Sakura "Come Here." "Hey, Stop!" Sakura says whale spitting even more toothpaste foam everywhere. "I'm not finished!"  
  
"Stop spitting, more walking!!!" Tomoyo yells.  
  
Tomoyo finally gets Sakura out of the bathroom.  
  
"!!!"  
  
"What the hell!!" Sakura Screeches.  
  
"Told you!!!" Tomoyo gasps, "It was a mess."  
  
Sakura looks around the room: WHAT THE HELL!!!" She screams louder.  
  
Narrator: "Oh, yeah, I fort to mention that Sakura is a total neat freak now."  
  
"Look at this mess!!" "and worst of all, it's my brothers High School Friends!!" She sobs.  
  
She walks around the room, Touya's friends passed out everywhere! She looks at them and then looks at Tomoyo; Tomoyo pointing to the third room. Sakura scampers to the third room, Rips the door down, and yells.  
  
"TOUYA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Who, Why?" Touya Asks.  
  
Touya immediately wakes up half dressed. Sakura covers her eyes and screams.  
  
"I'm going to KILL YOU!!!'  
  
"Why?" Touya says  
  
"Did you see the house lately?" She asks  
  
"NO." He says.  
  
"I'm staying out of this one." Tomoyo Added. "Well, Touya. it's. um. A MESS" she yells.  
  
She grabs him by the arm and drags him into the room where all his stinky drunk friends are,  
  
"How much sake did you give them?" she says, "And look there someone on the Counter and drawling, now tell me that sanitarily harmless!!!"  
  
"It's probably not, and, what the hell did you want me to do about it? It's your dorm, not mine; mine is across the way!" Touya exclaims. "You clean it up!"  
  
"If I clean it up, they all will be dead, with at least one chopstick in their back, got it?"  
  
"Do it Touya, or I will send Nakuru out to get you!"  
  
"Ahhh!!" Touya yells "Okay I'll do it.later"  
  
"Tell your very stupid and highly unattractive friends to go HOME before I will fulfill my fantasies!"  
  
"Okay I'll tell them, you BIG monster!!" Touya remarked. "How many are you in here?"  
  
"Well, lets see, there's Me, Tomoyo, Nakuru (Well I don't think Nakuru is actually a girl Anyway!) Okay, there's Rika, Meling.  
  
(In the background Sakura is continuing her list) As she is listing all the names Touya on the other hand is counting them on his fingers.  
  
"Oh, and there's Chiharu. and that's about it!!"  
  
"Uh, Huh!" Touya says in a confused voice. "Okay I will get them out, clean up and go out!!"  
  
"Alrighty" Sakura and Tomoyo say as one.  
  
"Hey, where did the others go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, there're already at school, there is a Student Government meeting at 12:30P.M."  
  
"I C-Cant go!" Sakura said in a depressed voice.  
  
"You have to go!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You the Student Governments President, You HAVE to go!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"So, you're the Vice President, you can fill in for me, right?"  
  
"I Am but.No."  
  
"Well, I got to go do some things, I'll be back shortly, If I don't make it in-time..." Sakura says whale walking out the door.  
  
"Wait, It's 11:53A.M."  
  
"Take over for me, Thanks!!"  
  
"She is a tough one o handle, huh!"  
  
"Huh, Yeah. What am I going to do with her?" Tomoyo gasps. "Go home Touya, I'll do the rest!"  
  
"Thanks Sport, you really saved my day, see you later!!"  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, did you see, Touya anywhere?"  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo gasps "Y-YUKITO!"  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo! Well, did you?" Yuki asked again.  
  
"Yeah She, I mean He left!!" Tomoyo said. "Better hurry."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo!"  
  
Clink Door closing.  
  
('What was Touya doing here?')  
  
"Ewe!!" Tomoyo Cringed.  
  
~11:55 A.M. Flash to Sakura~  
  
"Half way their Sakura says gasping for air!!"  
  
~Skate, Skate~  
  
"Pokey, just think of pokey! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!! Pokey!!"  
  
Narrator: "This goes on for a bit so I dare not to type it all!!"  
  
~Flash to Tomoyo~  
  
Syaoran walks into the Sigma house,  
  
"Tomoyo, where is Sakura?"  
  
"She left, something about having to do something."  
  
"Well, since she is gone, I'll tell you, the Dean of inspections, is two houses away!!"  
  
They both scamper and hurry to clean up!!  
  
10 Minutes later.  
  
"Done." Tomoyo and Syaoran both say as one.  
  
"Tomoyo!! Are you there?" someone says.  
  
"HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo Screams at the top of her lungs to Syaoran. "Ah, the Dean of Inspections."  
  
~Flash to Sakura~  
  
"I'm THERE, I finally did it, the Pokey store!!!" Sakura says whale celebrating.  
  
She walks into the store and says,  
  
'I Have 45,000 ¥.' Sakura thought.  
  
She buys pokey and then leaves. Now she is on her way to the Japanese Macy's.  
  
~Flash to Syaoran~  
  
'I climb out the window' Syaoran thinks out loud.  
  
".And what about this room" the dean or inspections asks.  
  
Tomoyo: (Oh, hell no that is the room Syaoran went into!! I got to do something.)  
  
"Uh, no, don't go in there!" Tomoyo said as if to give a Que to Syaoran!!  
  
"Oh, Shit" Syaoran yells, and jumps out the window.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it smells really bad!!"  
  
"What smell, I don't smell anything! Let me in!" the dean says, and then walks into the room. "Oh, My, Gosh! How Beautiful!!"  
  
"Yes, thanks Li!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Th-ats what 'E' did!!" Tomoyo says in an Australian voice.  
  
"Very Good, Tomoyo Daidoji, I am splendidly pleased for how well oriented you keep this place" the dean compliments.  
  
"Tell that to Sakura Not me" Tomoyo sighs.  
  
"Pardon?" the dean asks.  
  
"You should tell Sakura Kinomoto That, not me, she does it all (A Twinkle comes in Tomoyo's Eye.) I Admire her, and her cleanliness."  
  
"Well, you can tell her you......(Moment of Truth)........PASSED" the dean told her.  
  
"YAY!!" Tomoyo then began to celebrate as soon as the Dean of Inspection left. "Passed, we passed, PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!! PAST!!"  
  
Narrator: "This too goes on for a bit."  
  
~Flash to Syaoran~  
  
"Oof" Syaoran says as he hits the ground!!  
  
"I Got find Sakura, I really got to tell her something, that might change her life."  
  
When Sakura left, Little did She know that there was a lot of people who saw her skate to the pokey store, I mean how could you not see a young girl on pink and white roller skates, and yelling pokey!! Syaoran, on his behalf jumped out of the window, someone from 'Alpha' house comes to help him, but before he could, Syaoran yelled stating he was indeed all right started to run. But after he starts running, he stops to ask the person from Alpha House:  
  
"Did you see a girl leave the Sigma House.?"  
  
(The House in question 'The House I Jumped Out Of') "  
  
.About 5'5" short cut amber hair, green eyes."  
  
"Yeah!" Student from Alpha house said.  
  
He appeared to be stoned, or drunk or something.  
  
"Uh...No!" Student from Alpha house said.  
  
Syaoran then was getting a bit un-patient, and was considering that he was indeed drunk, and stoned.  
  
"Yes or No!" Syaoran yelled, "Choose one, Damn it!!!"  
  
"I Dun no!" the stoned guy said.  
  
Syaoran runs off just forget about the whole thing.  
  
As Syaoran continues to run and ask people about Sakura, he gains more information, finally, the 12th person gives him some good information,  
  
"She was about this high (she holds a height measurement with her hand) and pink and white roller skates, and she was awfully yelling 'Pokey', could that approximately be the girl your looking for?"  
  
"I think it was! Considering it was in question 'Pokey' she would do anything!"  
  
"Home I was of any help!" she said.  
  
~Flash to Tomoyo~  
  
"Oh, she isn't going to make it." She glances at her watch, 12:26 P.M. "I better get going."  
  
~Flash to Sakura~  
  
"Macy's!! Macy's!! Macy's!! Macy's!! Macy's!! Macy's!! Macy's!! Macy's!! MACY'S!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And in the background, before Sakura could go into Macy's.  
  
-SAKURA!!!!!!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Saku.ra, wa.it" Syaoran says gasping for air!!  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" ^_^ "I'm so glad to see you!!!" Sakura yells.  
  
"(I wounder why Syaoran is here)" She asks herself.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." Someone says,  
  
Syaoran GLARES harshly.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" Sakura yells, " Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time in Tomoeda!!"  
  
"He, he, Yeah I have decided it was time for me to return, to Tomoeda"  
  
Syaoran: (Strictly Glaring)  
  
"Well, I'm Glad to see you!!" She says.  
  
'I'm not!!' Syaoran says to himself.  
  
"Well, I got to go" Eriol said. "Don't want to be all caught up in your life, I best be off."  
  
"No. Please, say" Sakura demanded in a low tone.  
  
"No, I better be off" Eriol declined  
  
Eriol walks back home, somewhere far of course, and bids her a very fun farewell.  
  
"What-Why did he show up? Where did you go? How did you go?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"He, he, he Your so cute when your mad! I left because I needed something-"  
  
"Pokey?" Syaoran says "is that what you got!?"  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran with a dead look, "H-How did Y-you Gue-"  
  
"Pokey in your bag, why do you have so much?" he asks.  
  
Sakura then trys to think of something and bluts out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I-I'm going on the knew Pokey diet!!"  
  
"Uh, ho" Syaoran says in an un-believing tone.  
  
"Well, I better be off, I got a-"  
  
"We, got to hurry, there is something I really got to tell you!!"  
  
~Flash to Tomoyo~  
  
Tomoyo looks at her watch: 12:39 P.M. "Well I better start the Student government without her."  
  
~Flash to Sakura & Syaoran~  
  
"WAIT, SYAORAN, I GOT TO DO SOMETHING, TOMOYO IS GOING TO START THE MEETING WITH OUT ME!!"  
  
Sakura then grabs her staff and summons 'Voice' for Tomoyo.  
  
~Flash to Tomoyo~  
  
"Well good afternoon everybody. Today we will discuss-"  
  
Narrator: this is going to be a little different, Sakura used the voice card for Tomoyo, and what ever Sakura says, Tomoyo will say. (So there is going to be a lot of flashing; and flashing in this fic means, happening at the same time."  
  
EXAMPLE: Sakura: "I HATE ALL THAT SENTIMENTAL BULL-CRAP!!" ~FLASH TO TOMOYO.~ EXAMPLE: "And then we will now that-I HATE ALL THAT SENTIMENTAL BULL- CRAP!!" ...Savvy?  
  
~Flash to Sakura~  
  
"I-I really like to tell you something, Sakura"  
  
"WAIT, SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flash  
  
Rika: "Hey Tomoyo Where is Saku-"  
  
Tomoyo: ".WAIT, SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flash  
  
"What do you mean WAIT?!!!" Syaoran yells  
  
"CAN'T IT WAIT FOR A LITTLE LONGER, I TRYING TO TALK!!! GEEZE, YOU ACT LIKE YOU A DAMN BLADDER PROBLIM!!!"  
  
A little whimper from Syaoran Whimper  
  
"OH, STOP YOUR BELLY ACHING, BEFORE I SHE YOU REAL PAIN!!!" Sakura screams.  
  
Flash  
  
Chiharu: I really got to go to the bathroom, can you excuse me?!!  
  
Tomoyo: "Why Ye-- CAN'T IT WAIT FOR A LITTLE LONGER, I TRYING TO TALK!!! GEEZE, YOU ACT LIKE YOU A DAMN BLADDER PROBLIM!!"  
  
Chiharu: Waaaaa!! How did you know!!?  
  
Flash  
  
"I-I just want to tell you, I love you!!!" Syaoran said.  
  
"I ALWAYS KNEW THAT!!  
  
Flash  
  
Tomoyo: "I ALWAYS KNEW THAT!!"  
  
Nakuru: Hey, Tomoyo, go easy on her!!!  
  
Flash  
  
"Well sorry, you should calm down, Sakura-Chan"  
  
"DON'T SAKURA-CHAN ME.*TEAR*.. I AM PMS-ing and it's annoying..DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
Flash  
  
Tomoyo: "DON'T SAKURA-CHAN ME.*TEAR*.. I AM PMS-ing and it's annoying..DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
Nakuru: "Well, fine be that way!!!"  
  
Flash  
  
"I gotta go!!" Sakura states.  
  
"Fine GO!!" Syaoran yells in a hashed voice!!  
  
"I AM!!!" She Hashed back!!  
  
Flash  
  
Tomoyo: "I gotta go!!"  
  
Nakuru: "Me too!"  
  
Tomoyo: "I AM!!!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1: Saturday 


End file.
